Trouble Sucks
by RainaValentinexx
Summary: Her first love always had a way of getting her into problems. Hinata helps Kiba run away with a sharp toothed beauty that's already betrothed. She doesn't think it could get any worse until she gets switched out in Ino's place! Trouble follows her as she struggles to not fall for Ino's cruel leader, Sasuke. Trouble sucks. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd punch myself for the way it ended.

"We should just eat her. Screw it."

"Let's scalp the pretty little thing. Then we'll know where Ino is for sure."

"There goes the fucking peace treaty," another unfamiliar voice said.

"Hidan cannot find out his fiancée is missing no matter what!"

The mirage of voices stirred Hinata awake. Hinata shook off the grogginess after a minute. She became on high alert when she saw four people surrounding her unfamiliar bed. A blonde girl with four pigtails rushed in her face and growled. Hinata gasped and pushed herself farther up on the bed.

"For the last fucking time, where's Ino?"

"Stop that," A tired looking man with a spiky ponytail pulled the blonde from Hinata, "We don't need her fainting for the third time."

Hinata began hyperventilating, "Who are you guys?"

Temari hissed at her with sharp fangs poking out.

She gulped.

"Or what are you guys?"

A girl with two buns on top of her head sat down at the end of the bed and smiled, "Hi! I'm Tenten. The blonde bombshell is Temari. Pineapple head is Shikamaru. The one that wanted to eat you was Choji."

Hinata gasped, "He wanted to eat me?"

Tenten gave her a dismissing wave with her hand, "Choji wants to eat everything."

That didn't make her feel any better.

"Just get to the fucking point already," barked Temari.

"Sorry! It's my first time talking to a human."

"And it'll be the last time if you don't start explaining. We're wasting time."

The one named Shikamaru rolled his neck, "I need the both of you to shut the hell up before Sasuke hears you. What's your name?"

Hinata gulped and stayed quiet. Temari dashed at her and yanked her by her hair. Her incisors grew sharp and long, "He asked you a question. Are you deaf?"

Hinata was about to have an anxiety attack. She had no idea who these people were or where she was or why she was even here. Hell, she couldn't even remember how she had gotten there. Her cheek sure hurt though. The blue haired beauty began to nod her head feverishly.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. If it's money that you guys want, my dad will gladly pay up," she hoped.

Tenten sighed and shook her head, "We have plenty of money. What we want from you is information."

"I...I don't know anything," Hinata sat dazed.

"You were brought here by some human man. He has something of ours that we need back."

Hinata shut her eyes as all the memories came flushing back, "What does he have exactly?"

She already knew the answer but she prayed that she was wrong.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck, "He ran off with one of us. Do you remember now?"

"No."

Yes.

Choji had a sadistic smile on his face, "Are you lying?"

"No."

Yes.

The memories were vivid now. She was here because of Kiba. The blue haired beauty had grown up with the Inuzaka boy. She had been in love with him for as long as she could remember.

They were complete opposites. Hinata was a shy, frail thing while Kiba was the daredevil. He stood up for her so many times and protected her from her family and bullies. She couldn't help but to admire how brave and fearless he was. She had fallen for his undeniable loyalty to her. It was only fair she was loyal to him as well.

He was her best friend, first love, and object of affections while she was just his little sister. Hinata's mind wandered to earlier today. They were eating at a cafe when this whole ordeal began to unravel.

Kiba was mindlessly staring into his untouched pie slice, "Do you believe in true love?"

Hinata's wildest dreams raced through her mind, "Of course I do! Why would you ask something like that?"

Kiba bit his lower lip in hesitation before he continued, "I think I'm in love."

With her?!

She could almost faint.

"O-oh."

"She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"I don't know what to say," Hinata mumbled with crimson cheeks.

"I'm sorry if I'm ranting. I really can't help it. She's like this goddess. I think I was born to make her happy."

"Please don't talk like that if you're not serious. You're going to make me flustered."

"C'mon! I can be serious at times. I'm so in love with her and I have absolutely no shame in admitting it."

Hinata dug her spoon into her cheesecake and began to stress eat, "You're so bold."

Kiba let out a sturdy laugh, "I know. I never thought I'd be talking like this either. It took me twenty four years to find the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

Hinata opened the tiny box. In the middle of the velvet cushion was a silver band with a big diamond. It was simple but elegant. Hinata gaped at it in shock.

Kiba bit his lower lip, "Do you like it?"

"Yes! It's more than perfect."

Kiba threw her a wide smile, "Thanks! You have no idea how much I love you."

She blushed even deeper, "

I'm learning bit by bit."

"Nah, you'll never know how much I really appreciate you. Anyways, I really want to be with her and I know she wants to be with me too."

"I-I know so too," Hinata mustered up the courage to say.

"It's just her family is too strict. You see, she and her family are kind of...different. She says I don't understand their principles."

Hinata couldn't believe it. Kiba had been in love with her all this time and she had no idea. Her object of objections had played off his feelings nicely. He always treated her in the same way Neji did. She had no idea he liked her.

Hinata gulped, "Screw her family. If you guys really love each other then run away together. Her family will one day understand."

Kiba reached across the table for her hand, "Will you help me, Hina? If I don't have Ino by my side, I'll go crazy."

Hinata's face dropped.

Who the hell was Ino?

Hinata's hand retreated to her cheesecake as if she had been burned by Kiba's touch. She took a big chunk of her cheesecake and quickly swallowed.

"Who's Ino?"

Kiba playfully rolled his eyes, "Ino's the girl."

"She's the girl?"

Kiba nodded and gave Hinata a look of worry, "Sheesh, you're usually a much better listener."

"I-I was. I just thought..."

Those unreciprocated feelings had made her delusional.

"What'd you think? You can tell me!"

Hinata coughed as the cheesecake now seemed dry and bland, "I thought it was Tamaki. You were head over heels for her in high school."

"I was. She comes in the vet shop with her hell cats sometimes. She's great but she's not the one for me."

"And Ino is?! I've never even heard about the girl!"

That came out a lot ruder than she intended.

Hinata shook her head, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Kiba waved it off, "I think you're right. To hell with her family. Literally."

"Maybe you shouldn't run away with her. Don't be too haste."

"I have to. Her family arranged her engagement with this psycho. Ino said it's for peace but she wants to marry for love. He's going to sacrifice her."

Hinata gave Kiba a skeptical look, "How long have you known this girl, Kiba?"

"About three months."

"What do you know about her past?"

Kiba took a big gulp of his drink, "Not a single thing. It's the future that matters."

"Does she love you back?"

"Yes."

"How do you know?

"She told me," a stubborn Kiba said as he crossed his hands over his toned chest, "I thought you'd be more supportive than this."

"Just because someone said they love you doesn't mean they really do. Words are just words. What if she's a serial killer?"

"She's not exactly a serial killer. I know she loves me too. I can see it in her eyes."

"What if she's just wearing contacts?"

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Hinata."

She pouted in return, "Kiba."

"I'm asking for your help, not for your judgment. What happened to all the support you were giving me a couple of minutes ago?"

Hinata gave him that look, "Does she make you happy?"

"She really does."

"Then I'll do whatever it takes to help you."

Kiba stood up in joy and enveloped her in a bear hug, "Awesome! I love you!"

"I love you more. I'd do anything for you," she sullenly said.

He gave her a forehead kiss like always, "I'd do anything for you too."

He let go of her and returned to his seat. The waiter walked over and placed the bill on the table. He winked at Hinata and then faced Kiba.

"You're a lucky man," the waiter complimented Kiba.

Hinata turned redder than an apple. Kiba put his hands up in denial as a sweat drop appeared on his forehead, "You're mistaken. We're just friends."

"He's like my big brother," Hinata chimed in.

Kiba's eyes flashed a certain dark shade before reverting to his regular self, "Yeah, just friends. Nothing more."

"And nothing less," Hinata melancholically finished his sentence for him.

The waiter walked away and Kiba stuck his tongue at his retreating figure. Kiba momentarily mocked him until the waiter glanced back and Kiba focused his undivided attention back to his coffee. Hinata burst out laughing.

That was Kiba Trouble Inuzaka causing mayhem like usual.

Hinata tried to hold in her laughter, "Stop that before you get us banned from another place!"

Kiba shrugged with a sly smirk plastered on his face, "Half the shit I do is just to make you smile. It works, right?"

Hinata turned redder than a tomato, "So w-what's the game plan?"

"We're going to switch you guys out later tonight. You'll have a wig and lay in her bed in case any of her family members pop in. She's on heavy watch. Old man Sarutobi said he'd officiate our marriage. He could've sworn I was going to marry you. Nosy weirdo!"

"Right," Hinata let out an uneasy laugh, "Whatever was he thinking?"

"Then we'll go back and pack her things and run like hell," he excitedly pronounced, "Once we're married on the dotted paper, we'll go back and sneak you back out."

"What if her family sees that I'm not her?"

"Then we'll pray," he said with a rare serious tone.

Hinata shook her head with a smile on her lips, "Her family can't be that bad."

"They're worse."

"It's not like they're part of the mafia or the yakuza, right?" she asked jokingly.

"Kind of," Kiba responded with a poker face, "I'll protect you and Ino to the best of my ability but they are stronger than me. If you don't feel comfortable with this then please tell me. I would never ask you to do-"

"You're scaring me. Does she make you happy?"

"Yeah!"

"Then that's all that's left to be said."

Kiba smiled at her and she faked a smile in return.

Later that afternoon, Kiba picked Hinata up and began to drive into the woods. Kiba couldn't wipe the nervousness off of his face. The mystery girl literally lived in the middle of nowhere. Hinata slipped on the wig as Kiba came to a stop. Kiba parked his truck and they began walking the rest of the way.

The muscular man stopped in his tracks, "We should turn back. I'm not leaving you alone with her family. Not even for a minute. Not even for a second."

Kiba turned around but Hinata stood her ground, "It'll be fine!"

"What if they eat you alive? What if they torture you for information?"

"For the first time ever, I'm the brave one and you're the scared one."

"You don't know what they are or what they are capable of. Let's just forget this whole thing."

"If you don't act now, you never will. I learned that lesson the hard way," Hinata began to stalk away through the woods.

Kiba soon caught up to her and shook his head, "I've rubbed off on you too much."

Their walk was mostly silent besides the crunching of leaves under their feet. Kiba seemed nervous but Hinata didn't question it. Kiba led her to a wide waterfall connected to a mountain.

"Stop joking around. Where does she live?"

"Right through there."

Before running through the waterfall, Hinata gave Kiba a look, "Is this a prank?"

"Her world is just on the other side of this waterfall," Kiba explained with starry eyes, "It's not too late to turn back."

"It is! But if she's a serial killer, I'm going to hold a grudge against you in heaven. I'll follow you around and bother you for the rest of our lives up there. You'll never get rid of me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said with a big smile on his face.

Kiba interlaced their hands and ran with her through the waterfall. Hinata didn't feel a drop of water. She put her hand under it and again but her hand was still dry. Things were really getting weird now.

Kiba pulled up his hood and gently tugged at her hand. He led her through the dark cave towards the glimpse of light. Woods soon came back into view. They walked in silence until they reached village gates.

Hinata took in the view. She didn't even know a place like this existed. Maybe the girl wasn't as suspicious as she thought she was. Kiba walked past the village guards with nonchalance.

One of the guards grabbed Kiba by his shoulder, "You smell like a-"

Kiba pulled out a bag of red liquid from his hoodie, "I know what it smells like, asshole."

The guard nodded and let Kiba continue walking.

Hinata looked up at Kiba with a questioning look, "What was that all about?"

Kiba broke their hands and slung his arm over her shoulder, "Don't ask me questions. I don't want to lie to you."

Hinata gulped. She couldn't recognize anybody walking on the street or the vendors on the street. His arm draped over her shoulder made her feel safe.

She wanted to bask in it while it lasted.

Kiba led her through more woods past the village. A mansion soon came into view between the trees. There was a large gate all around the estate. Kiba helped Hinata climb over it and he did the same. Kiba took a hold of her hand again and led her to a high window in the back of the mansion.

His hand felt so right in hers.

Kiba threw a couple rocks at the window until it opened. Blankets tied together in a makeshift rope fell down. Kiba nodded at the rope for Hinata to take a hold. Hinata began to climb it and when Kiba had enough room he began to climb too. The rope was then yanked up all into the room.

Damn. The girl was strong.

Hinata fell on the floor and quickly stood up. Kiba followed behind her. Grey eyes met blue ones. The blonde beauty gave Hinata a toothy grin.

Ino began to examine her closely, "Are you Hinata? Wow, you're just as beautiful as Kiba described. If not more."

Ino took in Hinata's scent and her eyes rolled in ecstasy, "You smell so good. I just want to take a little bite."

Kiba gently pulled Ino's shoulder away from Hinata, "Didn't your mother ever teach you eating your boyfriend's best friend is bad?"

"Don't worry. I'm not dumb enough to drink a virgin's blood," Ino laughed.

Hinata coughed nervously with wide eyes, "What do you mean by drinking blood?"

Ino smiled devilishly at her and then at Kiba, "She doesn't know?"

Kiba closed his eyes and shook his head, "Not exactly."

"Well, she's about to know now," Ino whispered as her teeth grew sharp.

Kiba held her at her shoulders at a fair length, "Don't do this in front of Hinata or I will change my mind! I don't want her seeing this shit."

Ino scoffed and lightly pecked him on his lips. Hinata felt the sting of seeing her lips meet his. She'd been in love with him for most of her life and only managed to get forehead or cheek kisses. Ino had known him for a mere three months and they were already swapping spit.

This sucked.

Ino smiled against Kiba's lips, "You couldn't say no to me even if you wanted to."

Ino's deep blue eyes turned into a dark red. She made something that sounded close to a growl and pulled down Kiba's hoodie. The blonde moved her position so Hinata could have a first row ticket. The beautiful blonde licked his neck while making eye contact with Hinata.

"Look, I-I-I don't care what kind of kinky role play you guys like but please not in front of m-"

She bit his neck.

Hard.

She cringed as she could see Kiba's skin scraping along her teeth. Hinata could hear the sound of her gulping his blood down. Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

She cringed, "Stop that! You're hurting him!"

Kiba threw Hinata a meek thumbs up and Hinata glued her lips shut. Ino let go of his neck and wiped her blood stained lips. Her teeth returned to its natural state.

"I would never hurt him! I love him."

Hinata gave her a disgruntled look, "Him or his blood?"

Ino rose a curious eyebrow, "What's it to you? Are you in love with him or something?"

"What? N-no!"

"I bet to differ. Your heart's beating out of your chest," Ino slid her hand into Kiba's pocket and took out the bag of blood.

Kiba pulled up his hood and stood up, "Stop it, ladies. You two are going to alert everyone."

"They check up on me every twenty minutes. Shikamaru and his little home wrecker are about to come any minute now."

"We need to be fast. I don't want to leave Hinata here for too long. Are you sure we can't just form pillows to make it look like you?"

Ino threw him a look, "Are you saying I'm fat?! They're not stupid. They'll realize I'm not breathing or moving."

A scarred Hinata slipped into the bed as her back faced the door. She pulled the blankets over her entire self besides the blonde wig poking out. Ino walked over to her and slipped her a red whistle.

"Worst case scenario, blow it twice for us to come back and get you. I'm the only one that can hear it."

"You don't have to do this. You can back out right now if you want to," Kiba whisperered in a sad tone, "Please don't hate me."

"Go before they come!"

Ino slid her hand into his and looked straight into his glowing eyes, "Let's go."

Kiba closed his eyes shut and shook his head, "I can't do this to Hinata."

"You can," Ino whispered with a slight tug of his sleeve.

"I don't think I should leave her here. It's not safe for her."

"She's a human virgin. Her blood's not worth the consequences," she hissed, "Only an idiot would drink her blood. She's practically untouchable."

"They could still kill her. Just because she's a virgin doesn't mean they can't do harm to her."

"Excuse me but the virgin is in hearing range," Hinata angrily whispered.

A soft tapping on the door shut all of them up simultaneously.

A male's voice was heard outside of the door, "Are you okay in there?"

Ino cleared her throat as she tugged for Kiba to get closer to the window, "For the last time, I'm fine. I'll be taking a nap."

"You don't even know how to sleep," The knocking got louder, "Aren't you hungry? I'll get your favorite. Blood type O."

Hinata couldn't help but cringe.

Ino scoffed as she dragged Kiba to her open window, "Gee, I wonder why. Does Hidan want a fat wife?"

A different harsh female voice boomed outside the door, "Shut up already. You'll have everything you ever wanted!"

"We will force this blood down your little throat," a lazy voice yelled.

"It wouldn't be the first thing going down her throat," the angry female voice mocked.

"Up yours, Temari."

"Drink some fucking blood before I slit your wrists and make you drink your own."

Ino smashed her lips against his briefly, "Run to the car as fast as you can. I will meet you there. Be ready to drive."

Kiba nodded and stood up. He grabbed Ino's duffel bag on the floor and jumped out the window. Hinata screamed his name and ran to the window. She saw that Kiba had landed with cat like reflexes. He ran into the darkness and soon faded out of Hinata's view. Her first love didn't even give her a second look.

"What did you do to him?"

"You better not be in there with anybody," The doorknob rattled, "I smell humans."

"Imagine if Lord Hidan ever found out that I have friends. Ha!"

"We're your friends," said a different male voice.

"Speak for yourself," a female voice spitefully mumbled.

Ino closed in on Hinata. She knocked her unconscious with her. Hinata fell into her arms. Ino changed her position on her queen sized bed. Ino moved her wig and turned her unconscious body over.

She silently wished her luck as she jumped out the window.

And that brings Hinata to her current point. Hinata's head dropped as the memories came flooding back to her. The sad bluenette rubbed the bruise on her cheek, "I-I remember everything now...but that doesn't mean that I'm going to say a word to you."

Hinata had awoken to four strangers staring straight at her. They were asking so many questions about Ino. She had panicked and passed out. The same thing happened the second time.

They had broken the door in and kept their word. The squad brought blood to pour down her throat. One of them even had a funnel and a rope knot in his hands. They had flipped Ino's unconscious body over to find Hinata in her stead.

"You know, she was always talking about a human lover," Choji stated.

"Ino said she was going to run away with him but I didn't think she was being serious. I thought it was bullshit to get Shikamaru back."

"She can't get me back if she never had me in the first place," the one named Shikamaru took another drag on his cigarette.

"Spit it out or I'll force it out of you," the one named Temari frustratingly yelled, "Shit is going to hit the fan if we don't get Ino back."

"I'm not scared of you," she almost felt her nose grow a little longer.

Tenten positioned herself closer to Hinata and took off the blonde wig, "I don't think she knows what is on the line."

"It'll be her fault that the fourth war will go off," the angry blonde spit about.

"You were the ones that were supposed to be watching her," Choji retorted.

"Choji, you were too busy watching chips instead of Ino."

"We were all supposed to be watching her," Shikamaru ended the argument as he popped another cigarette in his mouth, "Where'd they go?"

"I'd rather walk home with all my blood drained and my lips sealed rather than to help take his happiness away from him," Hinata exclaimed bravely.

"Ino is betrothed to Lord Hidan. Lord Hidan will be very upset to find his fiancée ran off with a human boy in favor of him," Tenten's smile turned grim.

"She's trapped in a forced engagement. So what if he has power? Power and position can not replace love," the hopeless romantic defended Kiba's love, "Please try to understand."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "He thinks he loves her. All vampires have specific special skills like I'm a mastermind, Tenten is a weapon mistress, Choji can shape shift and eat the entire solar system-"

"Fuck you," Choji interrupted with a chubby grin.

"What I'm getting at is Ino's special power is seduction. That human idiot friend of yours might not be in love with her at all."

Hinata's eyes bulged out of her eye sockets, "You're lying! The way they smile at each other...The way they look at each other...It is pure love."

"Ino is anything but pure," Temari rebutted, "She's not who he says she is."

"Not to be rude but I find your story hard to believe," Hinata avoided any eye contact possible.

"I don't give a damn what you think. You need to help us find them," he took a pause to drag his cigarette, "The wedding is in two weeks."

Hinata gulped and clenched the luxurious bedsheets, "And if I don't help you?"

The vampires in the room exchanged the same eerie look.

"If there's no bride, there's no peace," Tenten finally broke the tension, "Lord Hidan will kill Ino."

Hinata mentally shrugged.

Darn. Can't do anything about that "tragedy".

Oh well.

She secretly wouldn't mind that happening.

"He'll kill your friend without a doubt. And then start an all out war with us," Tenten continued, "We need to get Ino back before Hidan finds out."

"Hell, we need her before Sasuke finds out," Shikamaru added.

"Who's Sasuke?"

"He's our clan leader. We're the Shinobi clan," Tenten filled Hinata in, "We're the good guys."

"Surprisingly," Choji added.

"What if you guys are lying and just want me to lead you guys to them?"

"What if we're not lying? And Hidan gets to Ino and your friend before we do?," Temari tried to convince Hinata.

Hinata was at an inner debate with herself. She couldn't trust these bloodsuckers or their words. If only Kiba had filled her in with more details.

Was Kiba really in love with Ino or under her seduction? Should she try to leave and go home? How would she go home? What if the Akatsuki tried coming after Kiba? What if these vampires were lying? What if she helps them and Kiba resents her for the rest of their lives?

She would do anything for Kiba.

Anything.

Hinata crossed her arms and tried to appear defensive, "I'm standing my ground. You can do w-whatever you want with me! I refuse to rat my dear friend out."

Choji licked his lips, "I'll open you up like a fresh bag of chips."

Hinata gulped.

"Even human women are troublesome. Who knew?"

"Sasuke's going to be so freaking pissed," Tenten mumbled mostly to herself.

A shadow emerged from the doorway, "And what am I going to be pissed about exactly?"

Everything that happened next went on in a blink of an eye.

Tenten pulled the blonde wig on Hinata. The brown haired vampire pushed Hinata down and pulled up the bed covers over Hinata. Choji jumped on top of the bed. Temari sat on top of the bed with her legs crossed in an elegant manner.

Sasuke gave them all eccentric looks, "Why are you guys suffocating Ino?"

"We were wrestling," Choji said without thinking.

"We were tickling each other," Tenten said simultaneously.

Tenten and Choji glared at each other.

"I meant wrestling," Tenten corrected her lie.

"We were tickling her," Choji rebutted.

"They were doing a little bit of both," Temari attempted to save the day.

Sasuke threw a distrustful look to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged and threw his hands up in innocence. The stranger rolled his eyes nonchalantly. He pointed to Temari and to the ceiling. Temari sighed and stood up.

He threw Tenten a deadly glare and she moved out of his way too. Choji nervously smiled as Sasuke closed in on him. Sasuke gave him a minute to get off the struggling bundle under Choji but he stayed still. Sasuke tilted his head and flicked Choji's stomach.

The oversized vampire flew to the wall at Sasuke's touch. Choji groaned as pieces of the wall fell on him. Sasuke wasted no time pulling the sheets off of Hinata's trembling body.

Grey orbs met black pools.

Sasuke pulled a face of disgust, "I was wondering why it smelled like a rotting human in the mansion. Care to explain as to why this girl is here?"

"I don't think you'll think like the answer," Tenten slowly eased back on the bed by Hinata.

Hinata shuffled closer behind Tenten and held onto her in obvious fear, "I'm Hinata."

"An angel in a house full of demons," Sasuke's eyes scanned over Hinata's frail body. He caught sight of the disheveled blonde wig on the bed. His eyes flashed a fiery red, "Where the hell is Ino?"

"Ino..kinda isn't here," Choji awkwardly began," It's a funny story really."

Sasuke was at Choji's side in a split second. He held Choji's throat in his hands. The ruthless leader raised Choji in the air without a single sweat drop, "I'm not laughing. You idiots were supposed to be watching her nonstop!"

Temari scoffed, "Be realistic, Sasuke. We couldn't keep an eye on her every move. We're talking about Ino for god's sakes!"

"You've proved to be incompetent. I'm disappointed in you. Choji, I'm not surprised but I'm disappointed"

Shikamaru sighed with a long drag, "Shit! Give us a damn break. Do you even realize how hard it is to watch that spoiled princess twenty four seven? It's pretty damn har-"

Sasuke dismissed Shikamaru's potential rant with a raise of his hand, "Give me the sob story later. Find her now! Hidan will have all our heads on a silver platter if anything happens to his fiancée. How long has she been missing?"

"We heard her voice before we decided to break in so about a little more than a half hour," Temari explained.

"I think I left my laundry running," Hinata nervously mumbled as she slipped away from Tenten and tried to get up, "I should probably go."

A quick death glare from Sasuke sat her right back down.

"Or not," she anxiously added.

Sasuke rubbed his temples in a soothing manner, "I secretly bound most of her powers soon after she got engaged. You should be able to find her with no problem."

"About that...," Choji said with a nervous laugh.

Temari eyed him cautiously as he stood to his feet, "Is there anything you want to tell us, fatcula?"

"Ino does have her powers. I kind of transformed into Ino and Sasuke bound my powers. She's very persuasive and she promised me a week's supply of blood and biscuits," Choji nervously ranted.

"C'mon Choji," the vampire with the pineapple hairstyle groaned with disappointment.

"I admit! I'm weak!"

Temari walked over to him and punched him over the head. Hinata sat quietly behind Tenten as she witnessed everything that was going on.

"I will deal with Choji later," Sasuke clenched his fists in anger but didn't move, "Even with her powers, she won't last long out there on her own."

Tenten awkwardly coughed, "But... she ran off with a human."

Sasuke almost broke his neck at Tenten's words, "What the hell did you just say?"

Shikamaru stepped up to her aid, "Ino said she had a mortal love. I didn't think that she was being serious."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw, "Find her before she does something stupid. Use the hellhounds. If there's anything else I should know about Ino or that human idiot, speak the hell up!"

Time seemed frozen as nobody spoke. Tenten could feel her shoulder tighten as Hinata clenched onto it for her life. Hinata gulped and closed her eyes.

"Don't call him an idiot," she screamed at the top of her lungs, "He outsmarted all of you so don't you dare!"

Sasuke moved closer in front of Tenten, "And where does this little girl come into play in all of this?"

"I-I'm twenty three years old."

"I'm about three hundred years older than you. Respect your elders. Especially if they can rip you apart in a mere second," his voice was seemingly threatening without effort, "Someone remind me of how important this girl's life is before I chew her head off."

Tenten stood up in front of Hinata, "Sasuke, don't. Please don't. She doesn't know any better."

Hinata searched the bed for a whistle and blew it twice as hard as she could. All the vampires just stared at her. Hinata ran up to the window and scanned the view from the woods to back to the gate. Nobody in sight. She blew the whistle again but it was still dark with no sign of movements.

Temari began laughing, "Why are you blowing a toy whistle?"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, "Toy? Ino told me she is the only person that can hear this whistle. They w-w-would come back if I blew it twice. You heard that?"

"We all did, genius," Shikamaru widened his eyes at Temari.

Temari gave a little laugh, "Honey, you were tricked. Join the club."

"I don't think they're coming back for you," Tenten looked at her pitifully.

"He wouldn't leave me here."

Sasuke eyed the hopeless romantic, "But he did. You're still here, aren't you?"

Hinata dropped the whistle on the bed. Tears of betrayal brimmed her eyes. The blue haired beauty walked over to Sasuke. She fell to her knees in defeat. She looked up at him with the saddest eyes he's ever seen.

"I won't give you any information so you might as well just kill me now."

Sasuke pointed to the pathetic girl on the ground, "What is this?"

"My name is Hinata," Tears began to stream down her face, "I refuse to help in his capture. I'd rather have my throat r-r-ripped out or my head chewed off. I mean I wouldn't like it. Given the circumstances, I'd rather die than force him to give up his happiness."

Sasuke kneeled to match her position. He forced her to look up at him with a slight tough on her chin. He blinked and his black eyes returned.

The human girl was quite the beauty. She had these innocent looking eyes that sent chills down his spine. His knees felt weak for the first time in a century and a half.

He fathomed he couldn't be attracted to her. It was ludicrous to even think of such a thing. Sasuke settled for believing that it's just been too long since he's sniffed out a human. There was just something about her that caught his eye.

And surprisingly, it wasn't her blood.

The bloodsucker licked his lips as he made eye contact with Hinata.

"You're in love with him."

"I-I didn't say that," Hinata panicked through her red cheeks.

"You didn't have to."

"So you finally figured it out," Shikamaru stated with a dragged yawn, "The boy she loves forced her to be a scapegoat."

"And I thought vampires were heartless," Temari inquired as she took out a nail file.

The human girl wiped her now angry tears as they continued to stream down, "He didn't force me to do anything! Kiba may have brought the subject up, but I offered. I actually i-insisted."

Shikamaru eyed his leader as Sasuke gently wiped away her tears. Since when was Sasuke soft? Shikamaru expected him to kill her on the spot but she was still somehow breathing. He inwardly shared a look with Temari.

Weirder things have happened.

"So his name is Kiba," Sasuke whispered.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth in shock. She shook her head violently. Sasuke stood up and glanced at all the vampires in the room, "Find Ino. We must have Ino back before she does anything rash. Dispose of Kiba."

"I didn't say Kiba! I meant Shiba. Please don't," Hinata clenched onto Sasuke's leg, "I'll be your can have my trust fund. You can have every single drop of blood in my body. Just don't hurt him."

Sasuke tried shaking an emotional Hinata off his leg. When she wouldn't budge, Tenten stood up to help. Sasuke shook his head at her. She sat back down and watched the scene unfold.

"Did that Ino at least have the decency to tell you the whole story?"

Hinata stayed quiet but held onto his leg a little tighter.

"Obviously, we're not the only vampires in the world. There's good and there's evil."

"No such thing as a good vampire. There's evil and the lesser of two evils," came a muffled voice pressed into his leg.

"We're not evil," Tenten uneasily said.

"I'm a bit evil," Temari proudly claimed as she showed off her fangs.

"Okay so maybe we are kinda evil."

"I'm the head of the Shinobi clan. We have different powers and abilities based on what our original families were."

Hinata peeled her head away from

his leg, "I'm sorry to be rude but what's your point exactly?"

"I'm getting to it, you nuisance. Vampire clans have been going at each others' necks for centuries. Our main enemy is the Akatsuki clan. To put an end to the feud, we thought of a marriage."

Shikamaru lit another cigarette in his mouth, "They requested Ino as the bride to be. Those bastards didn't tell us about the groom."

Sasuke shot an understanding look to Shikamaru, "All of his wives have been killed. He claims the gods were unsatisfied with those women and had be to disposed of. Ino was the one."

"Hell exists and it is being in his arms," Choji commented.

"He chose her to be spiteful," Shikamaru clenched his fists in anger, "Imagine having to spend eternity with your mentor's killer."

"A-and you guys are okay with just handing Ino to someone like that?"

"I tried to cancel the agreement but a war was threatened. The last great vampire war wiped out so many of us and our allies. We can't afford it."

Hinata stood up to Sasuke, "Can't they compromise?"

He was at least a good head taller than her. When he wasn't screaming or giving her a dirty look, he was actually handsome. Sasuke was more toned than she had first noticed. His strong onyx eyes couldn't match up to Kiba's warm brown ones. She didn't understand why she couldn't shake their eye contact.

"Akatsuki is made up of vampires who have committed gruesome murders," Choji said, "They wouldn't know compromise if it was engraved on their foreheads."

"We don't have time for this. Hidan is expecting us to deliver a bride that isn't even here. Get the search team and find Ino!"

Shikamaru nodded and disappeared the door. Temari took out her cellphone and began calling for the other search team members. Hinata fell to her knees in defeat. Choji went to Ino's closet and grabbed a purple shirt for the hellhounds to smell.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

Sasuke pointed to Choji's retreating figure out the door without breaking eye contact with Hinata, "You're part of the search team, Tenten. I'll take care of her."

Tenten moved between Hinata and Sasuke. She gave Hinata a one sided hug and kissed her cheek. Hinata finally broke eye contact and smiled at Tenten.

"I hope we can one day be friends. You're the nicest human I've ever met."

"She's the only human you've ever met," Sasuke reminded her with a roll of his eyes.

"Good point," Tenten smiled at Hinata, "At least you were a human before. I was born an abomination."

Hinata couldn't help but stare at the small protruding incisors poking out of Tenten's smile. She gave her a polite smile and waved goodbye to her.

"I'll be calling every now for status reports. If you have to venture out in the human world, make sure to hunt high but stay low."

"Got cha, boss. Leave it to me," Tenten excitedly screamed.

Sasuke shook his head and directed his attention to Hinata again. She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. A now depressed Hinata plopped down on the floor.

"What now?"

Sasuke slipped his slender hand into his black pants and checked his phone, "Are you hungry?"

Hinata pictured a huge refrigerator with packets of blood stocked in it. Hinata shook her head gently, "No, thanks."

"We don't just eat blood if that's what you're thinking. Blood to us is what water is to humans but suit yourself."

He outstretched his hand towards her, "Get up."

Shiny eyes cautiously stared at his stoic face. She slid her much smaller hand into his. He gently pulled her up and began to lead her out of the room.

His hand was warm and full of comfort interlocked around hers.

She had to remind herself that it wasn't Kiba's hand she was holding.

He led her through the seemingly empty mansion to a room. He opened the door for her and she looked around the luxurious room.

Sasuke awkwardly faked a cough, "You can let go of my hand now."

Hinata blushed and pulled her hand to her side in embarrassment. She faced the opposite direction so he wouldn't see the blush on her face.

Sasuke then shut the door and locked it. Hinata quickly turned around and began pounding on the door. There was another door on the opposite side of the room. She walked over to it and opened it for it only to reveal it was a windowless bathroom. Hinata looked around the bedroom to find that it had no windows.

She sighed.

What kind of mess had Kiba gotten her into this time?

The only human within miles decided to lay down. She just stared at the doorknob for what seemed like hours. Time passed and passed. Hinata would roll around her bed and walk around the room. She tried to sleep to no avail. The door knob jiggled and Sasuke entered the room again with a backpack over his shoulder and a tray in his hands.

"This probably serves as no shock to you but you will be staying the night here. I've brought you sleepwear and toiletries," he stated as he set a backpack on the table, "I've also brought you dinner."

Hinata eyed the tray he pushed towards her. Sasuke awkwardly stood there for a few seconds before turning around and leaving. Hinata heard the click follow soon after.

The blue haired beauty had given up. The rumbling in her stomach urged her to eat. She scoffed down her dinner and washed it down with a soda can. Hinata picked up the backpack and entered the bathroom. She took a long hot shower and washed her hair to make the time go by faster.

She couldn't stop thinking about Kiba. Hopefully he was safe. This was the worst mess he'd ever entangle her in. Things had escalated quickly. What did Sasuke plan to do with her? Endless bad thoughts ran through her mind.

He didn't kill her yet.

So that was a plus.

She brushed her teeth and dressed in the provided pajamas. It was a little revealing for her taste but she had more important things on her mind. Hinata was drying her hair with a towel as she exited the bathroom. She plopped down on the king sized bed.

"I hope your dinner was to your liking," Sasuke said from within the shadows.

Hinata quickly stood up and found him staring at her from across the room. He was sitting in a chair with a different set of clothes on.

He was wearing black pants with a white v-neck shirt. Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. He was the second most handsome man she's ever seen (next to Kiba, of course). His strong arms were toned and his slightly visible chest was chiseled. She couldn't help but wonder what he would like without his shirt on.

Hinata shook the bad thoughts out of her head with pink cheeks, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Are you ready to talk about your little friend?"

Hinata pouted with a sad look in her eyes, "They haven't been found, have they?"

Sasuke shook his head, "How about we make a deal? You tell me about Kiba and I'll tell you about Ino. I bet you're just dying to know what kind of a monster stole your lover's heart."

Hinata bit her lower lip. She hated to admit it but he was right. Curiosity mixed with jealousy perked her interest.

"I won't tell you anything that you can use against him."

Sasuke scoffed, "Where's the fun in that?"

Hinata gave him an annoyed look and he rolled his eyes with a slight grin on his lips.

"Fine but you first. How do you know Kiba?"

"He's been my best friend ever since we were kids Kiba has my favorite smile in this entire world. I'd do anything to keep that smile on his face," a sad look flashed across her face before returning to normal, "What's Ino's story?"

"Ino is in love with Shikamaru. He's betrothed to Temari. She was heartbroken when he chose Temari over her. I prefer to stay out of it."

"Are you like...the vampire King?"

"King?" he laughed, "I'm barely a prince. I'm just the head of this clan. I am the strongest of them all along with my right hand man, Naruto."

"Why haven't you killed me yet? You could've done so the moment you realized I was not Ino."

"You're far too beautiful to be turned into roadkill," Sasuke stared right into her eyes, "Plus, I want to learn how humans think. I noticed you've been trying to distract me from asking you questions with more questions."

"It worked for a little bit though," Hinata mumbled under her breath.

"There's more than seven billion people on this earth. What makes him so special? Is he a good man?"

Hinata bit her lower lip and jumped back into the bed. She pressed a pillow against her face and let out a muffled voice. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her. He slowly moved closer to her and sat on the top edge of the bed.

Hinata lowered the pillow to show off just her sparkly eyes, "He's so much more than a good man. Kiba's got such a big heart. He'a goofy and he loves animals. Kiba isn't the brightest light bulb in the kitchen but he would always find a way to help others. That man has a heart of gold."

"You must have been heart broken," he said as he searched her eyes for pain.

"I'm still in denial. I honestly thought we were going to end up together. He was supposed to love me. I was hoping for a fairy tale."

Sasuke shook his head, "This is more like a nightmare. It must be nice being in love."

"Not when it's one sided."

"Some of us are obsessed with trying to feel something like how you feel everyday."

Hinata smiled lopsidedly and laid back down.

"What's it like being a vampire? How often do you drink blood? Can you read my mind? What kind of powers do you have?"

Sasuke smirked, "I haven't read your mind without your permission. It's out of respect."

"Read it! That's so cool. Don't look for anything with Kiba though."

Sasuke stared into her eyes, "Now I know that you think I'd look good without my shirt on."

Hinata's cheeks burned hotter than hell, "No more reading my mind. Please and thank you."

Sasuke burst out laughing, "That was complete bullshit. I guessed. Vampires can't read your mind. That only happens in movies."

Hinata let out a sigh of dissatisfaction, "I-I was faking it too. If you believe I'm thinking of you, you must be dreaming."

He shrugged, "Where do you and Kiba come from?"

"How'd you become such a powerful vampire?"

Sasuke shrugged, "The thin line between revenge and anger blurred. My brother killed our parents when I was a young boy. He turned me into a vampire and ran away. I was alone until the vampire council rescued me."

"That's terrible. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't want to bore you with this never ending story," Sasuke said with resentment in his eyes.

"Does this mean that werewolves exist too?"

Sasuke burst out laughing heavily before composing himself, "That's ridiculous. There's no such thing as werewolves."

"I thought there was no such thing as vampires and yet here you are."

"Touché. Tell me more about Kiba. What does being in love feel like?"

Hinata hesitated before talking again, "What's your favorite thing in this whole wide world?"

"I'd say blood."

"B-b-besides that?"

"Revenge. Blood. Power. Blood. Authority. Control. Blood."

"Imagine you could have all of that. How would you feel?"

"Safe," he distantly replied.

"I was hoping you'd say happy but that works too. Imagine someone who makes you feel safe. Kiba will always have a special place in my heart. Don't you have someone who makes your heart beat fast?"

"Vampires don't have beating hearts, idiot. I've never been in love myself but I've witnessed it many times. My best friend has been in love with the same girl for the last forty years. He gets turned down on every Christmas Eve."

"I find it hard to believe that you've never been in love before."

"I don't think I deserve it with all the blood splattered on my hands. I'm about three hundred years older than you. Bad people like me never fall in love. I can't say I'm not jealous."

"Well, I hope you find a way to love some day."

Sasuke's eyes slightly widened at her sincerity, "Me too. A lot of vampires don't understand the concept of love. They have the rest of eternity so there's no rush."

"You look pretty young for someone who's actually a great grandfather," Hinata teased with a giggle.

"Vampires can choose up to what age they want to look like. When vampire children reach the age of thirteen, they can morph into any age they'd like. We do live forever after all."

"That's wonderfully heartbreaking. Humans have to deal with the loss of others and we decay. No one remembers us after but you guys...you guys are here forever. I'm the envious one."

"It's not as beautiful and poetic as it sounds. Vampires can die from being murdered, sadness from broken hearts, a silver kunai through our chests, etcetera. We then must live with that tragedy."

"I thought Ino was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, besides my mother. I understood why he picked her over me. She's perfect with her blond hair and blue eyes. Ino's a diamond and I'm a piece of rust. I'd pick her too," Hinata gave him a nervous smile."S-s-sorry if I'm talking too much."

He gave her half of a grin in return, "It's okay. I like listening to you talk. Besides, I think you're pure gold."

Hinata blushed and looked away, "Y-you don't have to flatter me."

"I don't have to flatter you at all. You have good eyesight, correct?"

Hinata feared she would pass out if she looked at him.

Was it her imagination or was he flirting with her?

"She was devastated after Shikamaru's rejection. She wants someone to tell her how that's she's able to be loved."

Hinata couldn't stop her mouth from spitting out words, "Do you think you're able to be loved?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and shrugged, "I don't know. I've never tried to find out. You're quite interesting for a human virgin."

Hinata's jaw dropped, "I never said I'm a virgin! How rude! Is it that obvious?"

Sasuke chuckled, "The purity is just oozing out of you. Not only are you a virgin but you are a kind hearted person as well."

"I was saving it for someone important."

"Like Kiba?"

Hinata pouted and flipped upside down. She dug her porcelain face into the soft sheets. Sasuke chuckled as Hinata put the the pillow over her head.

He pulled the pillow away from her head, "At least tell me you've had your first kiss."

Hinata scoffed in disbelief, "I've had my first kiss! I'm twenty two. I k-k-kiss all the time! I kiss people every day! I'm so experienced that I give kissing classes!"

Sasuke rose a curious eyebrow with a grin on his lips.

Kiba always had the same grin on his face.

That grin was trouble.

"Then kiss me, sensei...unless you're all talk."

Hinata's cheeks flamed up and she resisted the urge to faint. Sasuke looked amuse at her flustering. She refused to let him win! Hinata closed her eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"I doubt I'll graduate with just that."

Sasuke slid his hands across her jawline and brought her face to back to his. He lightly pressed his lips to hers and she responded with a gasp. He kissed her once. Twice. Three times. The fourth time he dove back in, she plunged her hands into his hair.

Had she known kissing felt this good, she would've been kissed a long time ago.

Sasuke slyly slid his tongue past her lips. Their tongues danced and their breaths mixed. Sasuke was a powerful being but he touched her so gently.

She didn't have anything to compare it to but damn, his kisses felt so lovely.

Hinata felt a sharp pain in her bottom lip. The taste of iron filled her mouth as she continued to kiss him. Sasuke sucked and nipped at her lips. When they finally pulled away, Hinata could see his fangs dripping with blood.

Hinata touched her lips.

It was her blood.

Sasuke growled as his fangs turned back into regular teeth. He sensually licked his lips in ecstasy. A stunned Hinata lifted her hand to wipe off the blood on her lips. Sasuke caught her hand in the air and dove in for the rest of the blood.

In one quick kiss, he sucked up all of her blood. Hinata gulped and moved farther away from him. He must've used one of his powers on her. She must've been tricked!

She hadn't just locked lips with a monster, right?

"Your pure blood is the closest thing I've ever felt to heaven."

Hinata felt like she had betrayed Kiba when it was actually the other way around. She had just given away her first kiss to a vampire that she didn't even know. It wasn't like Kiba had wanted it in the first place but still. She wanted to give it to him.

Sasuke nonchalantly stared at her as if nothing had happened, "You'd do anything for that human boy, wouldn't you?"

Hinata was speechless. She managed to cough out a meek yes. Sasuke nodded and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and waited for a pick up tone.

"Hello? Why are you at a barbecue place? Leave those fools be. We're going to the Akatsuki's and negotiating canceling the engagement."

Sasuke hung up and slid his phone back into his pocket. He stood up and walked to the door. He opened it but didn't leave just yet, "Are you sure you'd do anything for that boy?"

She nodded feverishly, "He's the light of my life."

"Sometimes the light gets you burned," he said before leaving and locking the door.

Hinata stared at the blood on her fingers. She touched her lips where he had bit her. Anxiety ran up and down her body. She snuggled under the sheets and her mind wandered to Kiba.

Was he a married man now? Would Akamaru play well with Ino? Would Hana accept Ino? Was Hiashi wondering where she was? Was Kiba going to get her out of this mess? Who was going to tuck Hanabi into bed tonight?

Sleep soon came to an overthinking Hinata. She dreamed of fiery pits and blue eyes. Hinata woke up in a cold sweat. Sunlight poked in the room between the curtains. The beauty could see Sasuke leaning against the door.

Hinata pulled up the sheets up and over her lips, "Isn't it a little rude to watch people sleep?"

"Good morning to you too. I've brought you breakfast and a suitcase full of clothes and necessities," Sasuke pointed to the new tray of food on her bedside table and a large suitcase on the floor.

"Thank you. Um...about last night-"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "It was just a kiss. Don't overthink it. It's not like it was that good anyway."

He didn't want her over thinking it like he was.

Hinata's cheeks flushed, "I-I-I wasn't talking about that. I heard you say the search was canceled. Aren't you going to let me go now?"

Sasuke walked over to her and sat down, "Far from it. I ordered them to stop looking for Ino and Kiba. I've decided to let Ino be happy at others' expense."

Maybe he did have a heart after all.

Hinata smiled at him from ear to ear, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Sasuke had to force himself to look away from her warm smile, "You said you'd do anything for that Kiba boy."

"And I would," Hinata said a little too fast.

"Give me your hand."

Hinata showed him her right palm but he shook his head, "Your left hand."

She was confused but she listened anyway. Hinata showed him her left palm. He turned her hand over and slid a ring over her wedding finger. The big rock on her finger anticipated a true nightmare.

Hinata was wrong.

He didn't have a heart after all.

"You've been switched out for Ino's place. The wedding is in two weeks so prepare yourself," Sasuke stood up to leave.

He wanted to test her limits, "Is there a problem? Should I have them drag Ino back so you won't have to carry her burden?"

"No! That means Kiba won't smile anymore."

"It's agreed?"

"O-of course. Like I said, his smile comes before mine. It's no trouble at all," she weakly coughed out.

"So it's settled. You will meet your fiancé later today. Practice getting rid of that stupid stutter of yours, alright?"

Sasuke didn't dislike her stutter. He thought it was quite adorable. He just feared Hidan disposing of her for any imperfections like his other wives.

"Kiba always said I was perfect the way I am," she mindlessly said mostly to herself.

Sasuke was slowly learning that he did not like the way she said his name, "Yeah, where is he now?"

"You'll meet Hidan in a couple of hours. Do your best to not offend him or talk about what happened with Kiba. Engrave that in your little brain."

Hinata stared at the big bowl of ramen on the tray. A lump of anxiety was stuck in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to swallow it down. She began to hyperventilate and nodded consistently, "D-do yourself a favor and never fall in love."

He stared at her strange breathing pattern, "So far, so good."

Hinata stared at the ring and fainted. Sasuke stared at her unconscious form and shook his head. He repositioned her body so she would be more comfortable. The vampire leader walked to the door but then turned around. He stared at her untainted neck as his fangs came poking through. Sasuke shook his head and decided to leave before he did something stupid again. He left her to her own devices without locking the door.

What kind of trouble had Kiba gotten her into this time?


	2. Meeting the Groom

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'd punch myself for the way it ended.

"I smell ramen and blood in there," a loud voice combined with resilient knocking woke up Hinata, "Those are my two favorite things! Give me some."

Hinata stretched and yawned. She looked around the unfamiliar room. Oh yeah. Last night was definitely not a dream. The only human around in miles wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and stood up to open the door.

The door flew open and in came a mop of wild blonde hair. A whiskered man gave her a strange look as if she was the one with pointy fangs.

"Hi," she warily said.

"Hey? You got ramen or what?"

Hinata pointed to the breakfast tray Sasuke had brought for her. The man in the orange jumpsuit grabbed the bowl of ramen. He slurped it straight from the bowl with no utensils.

"Woah! Did Sasuke make you this?"

Hinata looked left and right and nodded slightly.

Naruto looked flabbergasted as he continued to slurp on his noodles, "That's crazy. I've been trying to get him to make his special ramen for me for seven years!"

Hinata gasped, "Seven years? You haven't given up yet?"

Naruto scratched his blonde locks, "I forgot you go by human time. Seven years to us is nothing. I've been alive for a long, long time."

"O-oh, that must be nice."

Naruto put down the half empty bowl on her bedside table and shook her hand, "I'm Naruto. I'm second in command under Sasuke. You're looking at the future vampire counsel president."

Hinata politely shook his hand and smiled, "I have no idea what that is but congratulations."

A strong female voice came booming from the corridor, "You better not have woken up Ino's replacement! Humans need sleep!"

"I'm not bothering her! You're gonna wake her up if you keep screaming like a banshee," Naruto yelled towards the female voice.

"I will punch you down to hell if you're bothering her," responded the unfamiliar voice from down the hall.

"God, I love that crazy woman,"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at her, "Are you Hinata by any chance?"

The blue haired beauty shyly nodded.

"Really?! Gaara's been trying to get live stock in this house for a while now. I just thought you were food."

Hinata gulped in nervousness, "I hope I'm not."

Naruto slapped his forehead in ignorance. He picked up the unfinished bowl of ramen and left the room, "Then I was never here."

Hinata giggled and closed the door behind him. She locked the door in case Sasuke decided to sneak up on her again. Hinata opened the suitcase that Sasuke had brought for her earlier. She unpacked the brand new clothes into the empty drawers in the room. She took out the toiletries and necessities out of the backpack and into her bathroom.

This was really real.

She grabbed a set of clothes and entered the bathroom. She brushed her pearly whites and took a quick shower. She got out of the bathroom to find two sets of eyes staring at her.

Temari and Tenten were sitting on Hinata's bed, "How'd you guys get in here?"

Tenten showed off a silver kunai, "I'm a master when it comes to weapons. I picked at your lock."

Temari laughed with content, "Tenten likes to sugarcoat things. We broke your stupid door knob."

Hinata gaped at her broken door, "Why'd you guys break it?"

"Well, it was closed," Temari retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe you c-could have knocked," Hinata nicely reminded them as she sat at the chair on the opposite side of her room.

"Oh definitely. We could've but that's no fun. I'm here to apologize for my behavior last night. I shouldn't have been so eager to rip your throat out over Ino."

Hinata gulped, "Thank you...for not doing that."

"Half the words I was saying to you last night were meant for Ino's ears. I was taking it out on you. It's just that it's so typical for Ino to be so selfish."

"Temari and Ino haven't always seen eye to eye."

Temari scoffed, "And we never will. Did Sasuke explain to you the whole Shikamaru thing?"

"Bits and pieces," Hinata admitted, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to," Temari crossed her arms angrily, "Everyone expected them to end up together. Including me. They were inseparable along with Choji. The Inoshikacho combination. She wanted 'love' love and he gave her 'sister' love. It drove her mad."

Tenten sighed, "Sometimes I'm glad I've never fallen in love."

"Stay like that for as long as you can. Look at where being in love got me," Hinata said half jokingly.

They didn't laugh.

Hinata gulped as they threw her bemused looks, "Sorry. Go on."

"At first I pushed Shikamaru towards Ino but he bounced right back to me. I eventually fell for the lazy genius and then it's been war ever since."

Tenten sympathetically shook her head, "I love Ino to death but I feel like this is all a ploy to get Shikamaru to realize his feelings for her."

"In her dreams. Shikamaru's going to marry me with or without Ino's approval," Temari exclaimed with a huff, "Anyways, Tenten and I are here because we want to be friends with you."

Hinata shyly smiled and nodded, "I guess there's no harm in that. I don't know if you guys know but I will be marrying Hidan instead."

Tenten solemnly frowned, "We know. We want to spend as much time as we can with you before you die."

Temari slapped Tenten's shoulder, "Tenten! She's not going to die! You don't have to remind her that she's doomed."

Hinata swallowed the lump of anxiety in her throat.

"Sorry! Trying to make her feel better is like giving CPR to a corpse."

If that was her way of trying to make her feel better, it wasn't working.

She had to change the subject before she fainted, "So what do you girls like to do around here? I don't want to be cooped up in this room until my wedding."

"Our mansion has a basketball court, an indoor pool, a movie room, training grounds in the back, etcetera. There's things to do in the village too," Temari explained.

"There's so many people we have to introduce you to! Lee! Shino! Sakura! Gaara!"

"Woah! Hold your horses, Tenten. I don't think we should introduce Hinata to Gaara. We want her to be alive for as long as possible!"

"Who's G-gaara?"

"He's Temari's little brother. He's going through this whole bloodthirsty monster phase."

"Puberty, right? He's my cute little brother. Gaara's at that age where he just wants to kill anything in sight and drink all the blood in the world, you know what I mean?"

"I-I can't relate," Hinata's fingers pointed together in nervousness, "Not to be rude but I'd rather not get introduced to him or anybody that might potentially want to suck me dry."

"I don't blame you," Temari said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I don't even remember what it's like being human anymore."

"You used to be a human?"

Temari stared into the distance, "It was such a long time ago. My other brother, Kankuro, and I were turned on the night my mother was giving birth to Gaara."

"Who turned you?"

"My despicable father. He was turning my mother into a vampire when she was in labor. Father's plan was to turn her during labor and have Gaara born a vampire that way. Killing two birds with one stone. My father only cared about two things, gold and turning us into weapons for his own use. He wanted Gaara to be born a vampire but the transition inside the womb killed my mother. My human uncle raised us until he tried killing Gaara. Gaara fought back and won of course."

"Temari's a trooper. She raised her own damn self along with two little vampires until the vampire counsel found them. I was a pure blood vampire. My parents were killed by vampire hunters when I was just eight years old. Lee's father, Gai, saved me from starving to death."

Hinata gulped.

Next thing that Tenten and Temari know Hinata is running towards them and plunges between them. The human girl threw an arm around each vampire and squeezed as hard as she could. Temari could feel Hinata's tears stain her shoulder.

Tenten awkwardly patted Hinata's head, "Are you okay? Hey, don't cry. The wedding isn't for another two weeks."

Hinata shook her head and let go of them to wipe her tears, "It's not that. It's just you two have lived through so much. I know about your pain. I think you guys are so strong."

"You don't even know us," Temari threw a hand over her eyes, "What the hell do you know about pain?"

"I know what pain is like. Pain is watching your mother die more and more each day and not being able to help. Pain is having a father who doesn't love you. Pain is having your family neglect you. I know pain," Hinata couldn't stop the tears from flowing, "I know your pain."

"Fuck you," Temari said as she squeezed Hinata back.

"You guys are making me cry. Let me in on this," Tenten sobbed as she enveloped Temari and Hinata in a bear hug.

The blonde haired boy walked back into the bedroom and awkwardly looked at the bonding trio, "What's gotten into you guys?"

The three girls dispersed and Temari pointed at the blonde boy, "That's Naruto. He's simultaneously the village idiot and Sasuke's right hand man."

Hinata giggled and wiped her tears on her sleeve, "Yes, we've met before."

"Is this a bad time or?"

Tenten smiled widely at him, "Nah, What's up?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sasuke needs you guys to help Hinata get ready. Lord Hidan is coming over to meet his new lady. He'll be here soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Like mentally prepare her and make her look more pleasing."

Tenten gasped at Naruto and threw a pillow at him. Hinata considered herself a plain jane so she didn't mind being subtly insulted. Temari put a hand in front of Hinata's chest.

"She's fine the way she is," Tenten said as she flipped her middle finger to Naruto.

"Those were Sasuke's words. Not mine!"

"That rat bastard," Temari said with a roll of her eyes.

Temari threw her arm around a trembling Hinata's shoulder and smiled with her fangs protruding, "We'll just sharpen that attitude, right? Hidan will eat you right up with that halo on your head."

"Naruto, I told you to deliver her that message hours ago," Sasuke explained as he appeared on her bedroom wall, "Hidan will be here soon and I don't want to start another war for making him wait."

Hinata grabbed her heart and turned her neck at lighting speed, "H-how do you keep doing that?! Stop that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

Naruto scratched his neck, "If she dies from a heart attack, can I eat it?"

Hinata gaped at Naruto's comment. Temari scoffed and shook her head. Tenten pointed a finger at her new human friend.

"Obviously, her heart would go to Sasuke. I call dibs on her liver," Tenten nonchalantly stated.

"I'll get her other liver," Temari and Tenten high fived with Hinata between them.

"The idiot can have her heart. I want Hinata's brain for myself," Sasuke said with his usual poker face.

Naruto rubbed his hands together in excitement, "It's been such a long time since I've had a juicy heart with my ramen!"

Hinata freed herself from Temari's grasp and glanced at all the vampires, "A-are you guys trying to eat me?!"

"No," Tenten replied with a smile, "We're just talking theoretically."

Naruto shrugged, "You guys call it theoretically talking. I'd refer to it as 'wishful thinking'."

"Shut up, you idiot," Temari screamed at Naruto, "He's just joking, Hinata! You're scaring her and I don't want that affecting my liver dinner."

"No one is eating any part of me! I'm not food for you guys. If I die, my f-fiancée will not be happy. If you guys even try to eat me, I will tell Hidan and he will get revenge. Got it? Got it."

Temari exchanged a look with Tenten, "Maybe we don't need to sharpen her attitude after all."

Sasuke looked hard at Hinata's door, "We've run out of time. He's here."

The doorbell rang three times. The room fell into an awkward silence. The four vampires stared at Hinata. Sasuke exchanged a nod with Naruto. The idiotic vampire performed several hand signals and disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. Tenten and Temari followed his steps and soon Hinata was alone with Sasuke.

"Is there any chance of me liking him even the slightest?"

One side of Sasuke's mouth turned upwards, "Since you're into heartless men who don't care much for your wellbeing, you just might."

This damned vampire was referring to Kiba in the rudest way.

"You're a heartless man who doesn't care for my happiness," Hinata hit him with the best comeback she could think of.

Sasuke was standing face to face with her in the blink of an eye, "Are you saying that I'm your type?"

"What?! N-no! Never!"

"Good," he had a twisted smile painted on his face, "You're not my blood type anyway."

"Good."

"Great."

"Greater."

"Greatest."

"Greatest-er."

Sasuke chuckled, "That's not a real word."

"Well, it is in the human world."

He scoffed as he stepped closer to her, "Since when?"

Hinata's cheeks were burning. He was so close that she could feel him breathing on her. Sasuke was way too close for comfort. She prayed that he couldn't hear her heart pounding. One slight raise on her tippy toes and their lips would definitely meet.

Hinata backed up a couple inches, "Since-since...since now! I don't want to keep Hidan waiting. I'd hate to see him angry, wouldn't you?"

Sasuke smiled at her and shook his head, "You could tell me where Ino and Kiba are right now and you won't have to go through with your demise. I'm giving you a second chance. I can hear your delicious heart going boom, boom, boom."

"That's out of excitement to meet my husband," she began to poke her fingers together as he closed in on her again.

He took a firm hold on her chin and forced her to look at him, "You mean fear, correct?"

"I hate to be rude, Sasuke, but I don't think I like you at all."

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement. Hinata stared into his eyes as they turned a dangerous shade of red. Had she made him angry? Sasuke hissed and his fangs appeared. He brought her jaw closer to his. Hinata's eyes widened as he connected their lips. She stared at his opened eyes with her lips unmoving against his. Sasuke gave her a few licks in-between. It lasted about a couple seconds until he pulled away and let the poor girl go.

A shocked Hinata stumbled back onto her bed, "If you don't like me, you're going to despise Hidan. It's rude to keep him waiting."

Hinata gasped, "I wouldn't have to keep him waiting if you didn't kiss me."

Sasuke snapped his neck in shock, "I didn't kiss you."

"You totally kissed me. I definitely felt some tongue action."

"I didn't kiss you. I tripped into your mouth. It's not a big deal."

Hinata picked up a pillow and threw it towards his face. He had his hand outstretched and ready to catch it the moment it left Hinata's hand. Sasuke effortlessly caught the pillow earning him a skeptical look from Hinata.

"You have reflexes like that and yet you still tripped into my mouth? I-I found that hard to believe. Admit it. You kissed me."

Sasuke threw the pillow back on her huge bed, "That wasn't a real kiss."

"Y-yes, it was and you know it."

Sasuke's eyes flicked red, "Want me to show you what a real kiss is like?"

Hinata's cheeks burned and she looked away. Sasuke smirked at her mischievously as if he knew he had won the argument.

"Exactly. Now stop trying to get me to kiss you, human. Don't keep your future demise waiting downstairs."

Hinata ran her fingers through her unruly hair, "Of course. Why wouldn't I rush to meet the grim reaper himself?"

"And that's why you shouldn't keep him waiting."

She watched him perform hand signals and disappear into clouds of smoke. Hinata sighed and stood up to leave her room. The only human in the mansion didn't make it half way to the door when another cloud of smoke appeared.

Hinata clutched her chest in shock as he suddenly appeared in front of her, "Sasuke! Please don't scare me like that."

Hinata was slowly learning that she didn't like it when his eyes matched the color of her blood.

He wordlessly wrapped a hand around her upper neck and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Hinata stared at his closed eyelids as he kissed her in shock. She didn't respond to Sasuke's tongue playing with hers.

A million thoughts were running in her mind. He was playing with her head. Not only did Sasuke see her as food but also as a toy. Hinata gathered the strength to pound away at his steel chest. She pushed him off her and wiped off her lips in fake disgust.

"Make sure you kiss your husband like that," he harshly retorted before disappearing into a poof of smoke.

Hinata touched her lips with her fingertips, "I told you it was a kiss, jerk."

She viciously shook her head. She would avoid him at all costs from now on. He kissed her without having a legitimate reason. What was running through his immortal brain?

Hinata opened her bedroom and walked down the hall. She hit a dead end and turned towards the large stair case. She walked into the living room and could already feel the tension in the room. Tenten and Temari were standing next to the wall with their eyes focused on Sasuke. Naruto was sitting on the couch devouring a bowl of ramen. Shikamaru, Choji, and a coconut haired man wearing a spandex suit with leg warmers were by Sasuke's side.

Three men in black cloaks decorated with red clouds stood behind a couch where a man with silver hair lay. He looked as if he were praying.

Sasuke cleared his throat as Hinata slowly made her way into the living room, "Hinata, that will be the last time you ever keep Hidan waiting. What took you so long?"

Hinata gasped at his indifference. She would've been there to greet her evil fiancé if Sasuke wasn't so keen on kissing her. With a tight jaw and a fake smile she said, "I apologize for my rudeness. I just had an annoying pest all over me."

Sasuke's eyebrow slightly twitched and a corner of his lips slowly upturned, "Never mind that. Just don't do it again. Meet Lord Hidan."

"I'll try," Hinata tried to contain the forbidden laughter threatening to erupt.

The mysterious man sat up from his position. Lord Hidan had pure silver hair slicked back and sharp teeth. His eyes were lifeless. Was he as bad as they all described him to be? Hinata gulped at him and forced herself to bow.

"Hello."

"What a cute little toy you are," He nodded approvingly at her submission and moved his hand up, "You will refer to me as Lord Hidan. You will be wed to me in two weeks' time."

"I am fully aware."

"Are you aware of your expectations?"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke. His eyes were already set on her when she looked at him for help. Sasuke's stare was hard and uneasy.

"N-not really. Please enlighten me, Lord Hidan," she shakily said with a bow.

"You will birth my perfect children. You will practice my perfect religion. You will be my perfect queen."

Hinata threw him a shy smile to rival his insane one, "I don't really think anything in life is perfect."

Hidan smiled a twisted kind of smile and turned his head, "If you're anything less than perfect, you will end up as a pile of bones and teeth on my trophy wall."

"I will be nothing but perfect for you," she hoped.

One of Hidan's henchmen behind the couch spoke up, "What's it's name?"

"I knew I was forgetting something, Kakazu," Hidan added as his painted fingertips reached for his three bladed scythe, "Its name is Hinata."

"Her name is Hinata," Sasuke's voiced boomed throughout the room.

Shikamaru's eyebrows raised at his leader in curiosity.

"That's what the fuck I said, right?"

"Right," said one of the other shorter henchmen with red hair, "Poor Sasuke must have bad hearing."

"Yeah, I think he lost his hearing after he heard his parents' screaming for Itachi's mercy," Hidan cruelly mentioned as he stared at the ring on Hinata's finger.

"Hey! The bastard has perfect hearing," Naruto retorted with a slurp of his ramen.

"Apparently not," Sasuke bit back as his eyes were stuck on Hinata.

The last of Hidan's men spoke up, "So my little sister is really dead, huh?"

Hinata knitted her eyebrows together, "Huh?"

Temari coughed, "Deidara was Ino's older brother."

"What do you mean was?"

Tenten cleared up her throat, "Remember how Ino was killed by a group of vampire hunters yesterday?"

The man in the green tights clutches his fists in anger as tears streamed down his sweaty face, "Oh sweet Ino! Why did you have to get taken? Another youthful soul taken! Taken by these damn hunters! I will avenge you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Ino's dead?" Hinata stupidly questioned.

The room suddenly became loud with tension. Hidan exchanged looks with his blond henchman. The Shinobi were all thinking of a way to cover up Hinata's blunder.

"It was an absolute drag picking up all those pieces of Ino," Shikamaru nonchalantly added.

"Where's my baby sister buried at? I want to cause a beautiful explosion on her grave to give my respects."

"Normal people just put flowers on gravestones," the shorter red head told his companion.

"We're the farthest thing from normal, Sasori."

"Good point."

"Yeah. Yeah. Rest in hell, Ino," Hidan paced around Hinata in a circle as he studied his future wife, "The only way she could escape me was to die. So you're really the idiot that's willing to take Ino's place?"

Hinata gulped, "I'm not an idiot but yes."

Hidan pulled out a small knife from his cloak. He muttered a few words under his breathe and it turned into a long scythe. Hidan slammed his scythe into the living room floor and then proceeded to use it to pull Hinata closer to him. His weapon cut through her clothes and engraved into her skin in three different spots.

Hinata shrieked at the pain and Sasuke stepped his foot forward. Naruto dropped his bowl of ramen and pulled Sasuke's shoulder back. Naruto shook his head and his best friend merely nodded with a tight jaw.

Shikamaru whispered into Sasuke's ear, "Stop looking like you care about her so much. That will bring trouble upon us."

Sasuke glared at Shikamaru and brushed off Naruto's hand off his shoulder. To Temari's surprise, Sasuke stayed in place.

Hidan forcefully picked up Hinata's chin and made her look at him, "You are whatever the hell I say you are."

Hinata nodded viciously as he dug his three bladed scythe deeper into her skin, "O-of course."

Hidan smirked and released her from the hold with his scythe. Drops of Hinata's blood dropped from his weapon to the floor. Hinata gulped.

Blood plus being in a room full of vampires equaled to a much more dangerous situation.

A black skeletal design appeared on Hidan's face and body as the smell of Hinata's blood reached his nostrils. The blue haired beauty touched the back of her hip and then looked at her bloody hand.

His purple eyes widened and he licked his lips, "Forget the wedding. I might just want to eat you up right here."

Kakuzu twisted his head as he looked at the tempting blood on the floor, "You'll throw us a bone right, Hidan?"

Sasuke's knuckles went white from how hard his fist was forming. He kept his mouth shut until Hinata looked at him. Her big beautiful eyes were watering. She was basically pleading for his help.

Sasuke hadn't felt such a rage since his family was murdered by his own brother.

Sasuke and Hinata found themselves in a heated staring contest. The smell of her blood was intoxicating. Hinata looked at everyone's face in the room. Sasuke, Sasori, and Shikamaru were the only ones who were poker faced.

The smell of Hinata's blood was engulfing everyone else. Lee was biting his lower lip so hard it was bleeding a dark metallic red. Naruto just focused on putting the fallen ramen back in his bowl to distract him. Tenten and Temari locked elbows in order to stop each other from jumping to Hinata's blood. Choji was practically drooling.

Sasori jumped behind Hinata and reached down to the floor. Everyone else was looking on as Sasori dipped his finger into a tiny pool of blood and brought to his lips, "How devilishy delicious."

"Does she taste as good as she smells?" Deidara joined Sasori and had a taste for himself.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's uneasiness, "C'mon guys. I bet she doesn't taste half as good as ramen."

"I can't wait till I rip her open and find out for myself," Hidan exclaimed as he licked up her neck to her jawline.

She closed her eyes and shuddered, "Am I going to be your wife or your dinner?"

"Maybe both. We'll see how lucky you are," Hidan raised an eyebrow, "How much mercy will Jashin grant on you?"

Sasuke couldn't hold back his bark any longer, "She's a virgin. You'll be s-rank criminals if you drink her blood. That's grounds for execution."

Deidara shrugged, "We could just kill her first. If she died, it wouldn't even be an s-ranked crime."

"You idiots are acting like we aren't already s-ranked criminals," Sasori sassily mentioned.

"I don't want to die," Hinata said mostly to herself.

The Shinobi leader felt his undead heart drop as he heard her useless words.

Hidan wrapped a rough arm around her until he reached her wounds. The beauty screamed as she felt his nails deep into her cuts. He dug into her bloody cuts and pulled his hand back. The unsympathetic vampire licked his red palm with no remorse.

Hidan's eyes widened as the taste of her blood hit his tongue and he began to laugh maniacally, "Jashin has blessed me! He has killed Ino and brought you here on purpose. My sacrifices have proved to be worth it once again."

Hidan grabbed her neck and his incisors grew sharper, "I can't wait to taste more of you."

A disgruntled Hinata slapped away at his chest trying to escape from his grasp, "No! Please no! Let me go!"

"This wasn't part of the deal," Choji exclaimed even though it wasn't his place to talk.

Sasuke nodded approvingly at Choji. He knew there was a reason he kept him around.

"If you guys are going to eat her, let us have some too."

Sasuke mentally face palmed himself.

Never mind.

"Choji," Temari and Shikamaru said in united disappointment.

"But he's right. Well, half right," Tenten added.

"Which h-half?" Hinata cautiously asked with eyes shut tight.

Sasuke walked past Deidara and Sasori up to Hinata's back, "He's not going to fucking eat you. We agreed that the wedding is in two weeks. I told you that if you would even touch even a strand of hair on her head-"

Hidan sighed obnoxiously loud and the black faded from his face and body, "Blah. Blah. I know. I'm just teasing my future wife."

But he wasn't really though.

Kakuzu stared at Hinata's trembling figure, "Why don't you turn her tonight and she'll be set for the wedding by the time it comes?"

Deidara was wallowing in the after taste of Hinata's blood, "He's right for the first time in his life. This blood is way too good to wait for two weeks."

"You're forgetting the deal," Sasuke reminded the evil vampires with gritted teeth and a tight jaw, "She's safe with us until the wedding day."

"Let's move the wedding date to tonight then," Sasori suggested.

"That's a great idea. I'm so glad I thought about it," Hidan bragged.

"No," Sasuke screamed so loud his voice rang through the mansion.

"No?"

"No!"

Hidan hysterically laughed, "No? What does this 'no' mean? I think the last time I heard such a word was right before the last great vampire war. I don't think we would want one of those again."

Shikamaru cleared his throat before Sasuke lashed out on the obvious threat, "I think what Sasuke is saying is that we will turn her into a vampire ourselves. We will show her the ropes and she's gonna be in the painful process of turning and whatnot. He thinks it'll be too troublesome for you, right?"

Nice save, Shikamaru.

Sasuke nodded despite his completely opposite thoughts.

Tenten faked a smile towards Hidan, "Basically, we'll teach her how to be a perfect vampire queen. One that Jashin would approve of."

"We'd hate to disappoint our new allies with a disappointing gift," Temari copied Tenten's forced smile.

"Let me consult with Jashin," Hidan announced as he let go of Hinata and got into a prayer position.

Hinata quickly moved five steps back towards Sasuke. Sasuke stared at her shaking knees. He just wanted to put her dumb face in his dumb chest and kiss her dumb mouth. He wanted to tell her to stop crying those dumb tears and show him that dumb smile she has.

He stayed still and didn't say a word.

A black faced Hidan stood up and smiled at a shook up Hinata, "I'm going to turn you tonight and then you should be ready by the wedding bells."

Hidan was walking up to her with his teeth out ready to turn her into a monster like him until Sasuke stepped up closer to Hinata, "Don't you dare."

"Sasuke," Naruto warily whispered, "You're walking through fire."

Sasuke had a look of indifference on his face, "If you turn her, you will have an unbreakable bond to her forever."

Hidan took Hinata's tear soaked neck in his hands, "And what's your point?"

"You only want a sacred connection like that with Jashin, right? That's what I would've expected from a religious man like you. Maybe I'm wrong," Sasuke kept eye contact as he tested his luck.

"You know what, Sasuke? I think I like the way you think. You're far much better than Itachi," Hidan slyly pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"We don't mention that shameful name in this youthful abode," Lee confidently stated with closed fists and fire in his eyes.

Naruto scoffed, "Don't compare Sasuke to his piece of shit brother!"

"That so called piece of shit can beat Sasuke to a pulp any day," Kakazu mentioned.

"Yeah right. I'll arrange a re-match between the Uchiha brothers myself if I have to," Naruto threatened back.

Sasuke loudly clapped his hands together, "I think that's enough for introductions today. Get out."

Hidan walked up to a now trembling Hinata. Sasori narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as the latter quickly tensed up. The silver haired demon yanked Hinata's hair sideways. He licked her exposed neck while making direct eye contact with Sasuke.

"You better be fully prepared to give me your body and soul. I don't want to rip you apart," Hidan let go of Hinata, "so quickly."

Hinata hugged herself tightly trying to remember what Kiba's smile looked like, "S-so what's the point of this wedding if I'm going to be damned anyway? If you're going to kill me, just do it now! Get i-i-it over with."

Hidan's eyes widened in shock, "I was starting to think you didn't have a mouth on you, darling. This could go two completely different ways."

"Do I end up alive in either way?"

Hidan snapped his fingers at her and winked, "Now you know that's a trick question. Plan A obviously has a happy ending. You could be my vampire queen and give me a vampire king. We'll be immortal forever and take over the undead world. Hopefully our son would then take over the human world."

Hinata glanced at Sasuke and then at Hidan, "That's the happy ending one? Oh my."

"Option b is if you disappoint Jashin or I, I will cut you open with my teeth and devour you whole. I'll leave you as nothing but bones on a plate. Then I'd get another replacement. I'll get my happy ending irregardless."

"She gets the fucking point," Sasuke bit at Sasuke, "I said that was enough for introductions. She'll stay with us until the wedding day. We'll have Lee contact Konan about the arrangements. You can all get the fuck out of here now."

Hidan rose an eyebrow at Sasuke, "I don't like your fucking tone, you little shit. This was supposed to be a damn peace offering from you and this is the treatment Jashin and I get? Fuck you."

Sasori turned his head in wonder, "Why are you getting so fussy over a negotiation piece?"

Not a single emotion was on Sasuke's face, "Not only is she a virgin but she's a human. Her blood is probably fucking delicious. You know how damn rare that is. I could trade her with another clan for an alliance against the Akatsuki."

Choji was drinking from a blood pouch, "You guys are treading on dangerous waters."

Kakazu started walking towards the door, "The bastard's got a point. Let's leave before Hidan's mouth spills unnecessary blood."

"You can only keep her safe until the wedding day. Remember that," Deidara said with a hiss.

Sasori stayed in the room alongside Hidan, "Turn her."

"Tonight," Hidan menacingly ordered, "or I'll do it myself."

"It will fucking get done," Sasuke pointed past Hidan's shoulder, "The door is over there. Go use it."

"The Akatsuki won't bother the Shinobi anymore, right? You guys can't touch a single member," Tenten cautiously asked.

"My word is law. Pleasure doing business with you," Hidan faked a smile at Sasuke, "Had I known that you guys could find a human virgin, I would've been nicer to you a long time ago."

"We got the fucking point. Get out," Sasuke said with a harsh tone.

Sasori made a few hand signals and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

Hidan blew a disgusting kiss towards Hinata. Hinata gulped and fell to her knees.

As soon as the coast was clear, everyone began to talk over each other.

"What an asshole. He should just marry himself considering how in love he is with himself," Tenten mentioned.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple, "Sasuke, what the hell were you doing just now?"

"Right! He's the one who said we had to make sacrifices for the greater good and hold our tongues," Choji agreed with his best friend.

"Hidan is...irritating," Sasuke nonchalantly brought up, "Do you know how much strength it took to not punch him in the face? I should've murdered him on the spot."

"But then Sakura would be mad about the carpet so good thing you didn't," Naruto nodded.

"He's going to rip Hinata to shreds. Poor thing," Choji wasn't making the situation any better, "Her blood smelled so damn good!"

"I'm surprised he didn't drain her right there and then," Tenten added.

"Shinobi, shut up," Sasuke noticed that Hinata began to cry.

"This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real."

"Hinata...get up. You're stronger than this," Sasuke demanded, "You preferred this over snitching out Ino and Kiba."

He was right.

He had told her the circumstances and asked her if she was sure multiple times. Hinata had her choices. The lovesick human chose Kiba's happiness over her own. She had no right to complain or be sad.

This was her own doing.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Hinata wiped her tears and quickly stood up, "You're right. I-I'm just in shock. I had a whole life ahead of me and now it's gone."

"C'mon, Hinata. If you can make Hidan fall in love with you, you'll be fine. He'll get you anything you want," Choji tried to make her feel better with no success.

Naruto gulped, "How bad can he be?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes in thought, "The real question is who's going to turn Hinata?"

"I'll do it," Sasuke confidently said with no hesitation, "Tonight."

Hinata looked at Sasuke nervously, "Do I have to?"

"Hinata," Sasuke warned her.

"Sasuke," she pleaded.

"Naruto," Naruto called his own name out in confusion, "I'm exhausted from dealing with that Akatsuki trash. How about we all go to Ichiraku's ramen shop?"

"I'm down for the count," Tenten happily said with a smile, "It'll take things off of Hinata's mind."

"You guys go ahead. Hinata and I have things to discuss."

"Yeah, besides, I've lost my appetite," Hinata mumbled.

Lee smiled at Hinata and excitedly shook her hands, "I'll never forget you! Your love story is one to remember!"

"It's more of a tragedy," Sasuke replied for Hinata, "Why don't you run ahead of the others on your hands?"

Lee gasped and pointed at Sasuke with determination, "Leave it to the boss to come up with those great ideas! I'll make you proud!"

The others headed towards the front door. Naruto looked back at Hinata and Sasuke. He turned back around and shook his head in disappointment.

"Man, she is fucking doomed," Naruto intentionally yelled which earned him a punch from Temari.

"What's that for?!"

"For calling her a goner while we're still in the house, you ass," Tenten said as she threw in an added punch, "I'm telling Sakura later!"

"No! Don't! Anything but that! Do you know how big of a hole she can punch in the ground? Two acres when she's really mad!"

The door slammed and the living room was quiet once again. Sasuke made a few signals with his hands and disappeared. Hinata looked left and right but he was gone. He came back barely a minute later with a first aid kit.

Hinata gulped as he came behind her. He hitched up her shirt up to her breasts. Sasuke ran his hand gently on her wounds, "You don't know how badly I wanted to punch his teeth in."

Hinata felt a stinging sensation as he pat a moist cotton ball all over. Sasuke took out a bandage wrap after cleaning her wounds and wrapped it around her hips several times.

"Thank you," Hinata mumbled.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do anything but watch as he put his filthy hands all over you and talked to you like a dog," he said with disgust dripping from his voice.

"Still, thank you. I-I think you helped me. Even if it was just a little."

Sasuke stared at her for a few seconds before a small smile cracked his poker face, "I'm in awe of how you still haven't snitched out Kiba's location. You've now seen how Hidan is firsthand. How can you withstand this deal for Kiba?"

Sasuke lowered her shirt back to its regular length after he was done, "Why does this human mean so much to you? Didn't you have a family or a life before this? You had to drop everything for him!"

Sasuke placed his hands on her curvy hips and turned her around to face him, "It's worth it, Sasuke. You've never been in love so I doubt you'd understand."

Hinata felt a calming wave take over her as Sasuke awkwardly wrapped his arms around her, "I'm trying to understand you. And slowly I am. I've been questioning my judgment nonstop since I met you."

"You just met me last night," Hinata reminded him with a small laugh.

"I feel like I've known you for an eternity. I can read you like a book," he promised her as he laid his chin atop her head, "Can I ask you a question?"

Hinata let out a soft sigh, "Look, if it's about why I still love Kiba, there's a million reasons why. I can't help the way that I feel, Sasuke."

"No, it's not that. I've realized that I can ask you that while I'm walking you down the aisle towards the devil himself and you'd still love that asshole. What I want to know is if I'm doing this whole 'hugging' thing right. I can't remember the last time I was caught in a hug."

Hinata laughed, "Well, you're doing a great job so far. Who was the last person to hug you?"

She felt him tense up in her arms, "My mother."

"What happened to your parents?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'd rather not plague your nightmares."

"Oh. I understand. I can't believe this is really happening," Hinata's muffled voice said against his toned chest, "I don't want to die."

"You fell in love with a selfish man," Sasuke bitterly reminded her.

"Don't say that. Kiba has never been anything but wonderful!"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief, "How could you romanticize a person who doesn't care about your wellbeing?"

"Hidan is a lot scarier than I thought he'd be but I just have to remember what this is all for."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Or who."

"Kiba's happiness is far much more valuable than mine," Hinata whispered as she felt Sasuke move her hair to one shoulder.

"You must have been hoping that we were exaggerating about how awful Hidan is. He's a dirty little gremlin."

"I know you're right. I just have to remember what Kiba's smile looks like and I should be able to put up with it."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with that monster alone?"

"Kiba. Kiba. Kiba. Kiba," Hinata reminded herself as Sasuke squeezed her just a tad harder.

"I would respect your loyalty but you're far too foolish," Sasuke whispered into her red ear, "You're just one big, beautiful idiot. I've never met him nor do I know what he is like but I despise Kiba already."

Hinata giggled and held tighter onto him, "This is gonna suck, huh?"

"A lot more than you know," he said before he sank his teeth into her pale neck.


End file.
